Venture: Bounty
Venture: Bounty is the fifth and final cinematic entry of the Venture Cinematic Universe. Synopsis Robert and Robyn Jacob have made a pact where they both use a magical substance to make themselves only experience positive emotions. Meanwhile, Planet Venture begins to collapse, both societally and literally. With not much time left before the inhabitants of the Void lay waste to Planet Venture, it’s up to the Jacob Knights to try and revert Robert Jacob to his former self and stop armageddon from breaking loose. Cast * Oscar Isaac as Robert Jacob: A shell of his former self, Robert Jacob acts like a stereotypical American husband, constantly grilling meat alternatives for his wife and playing the golf-like “Hillbilly“, a sport involving balls of goo getting knocked across a field by hatchets. * Natalie Portman as Robyn Jacob: Similar to Robert Jacob, Robyn now acts like a stereotypical western wife, doing most of the non-dinner cooking for her husband and doing most of the work for her husband. Natalie Portman and Oscar Isaac were both previously in the Star Wars film universe, although their characters (Padmé Amidala and Poe Dameron, respectively) never met. Portman was chosen for her resemblance to Kiera Knightley, Robyn Jacob’s actress in Venture: Revolution. Robyn was recast due to difficulties with Knightley’s height in the previous film (Kiera Knightley is only two inches shorter than Oscar Isaac, while Robert Jacob is a foot taller than Robyn in Venturian Battle). Behind the Scenes * Around 2013, a trailer for the film was conceived. Robert Jacob would've found his child covered in blood while dismembering their housecat (with the excuse that he was trying to find the cat's bones), to the dismay of him and his wife (the latter breaks down into tears). Not much was elaborated past this (whether the child became violent later on is unknown), although Robert's wife was a precursor to Robyn Jacob. Another Robyn Jacob-like character would've worked at a Rainforest Temple's lobby in Venturian Battle. This character was also associated with cats, specifically the wild ones of the rainforest. * In late 2016 or early 2017, the film was going to have a scene at a construction site, where Robert Jacob would've met Robyn Jacob. Robyn would have spoken with a British accent and worn eyeglasses, the latter trait being a recurring design element of female characters that Brendan makes (some of Serpent's middle school crushes in Venturian Battle have them). * Near the beginning of 2017, the film was going to be similar to the film 9'', but more lighthearted. One scene would've involved Robyn Jacob building a metallic golem with the help of other characters, similar to the building scenes in ''The LEGO Movie. The reason for the golem's construction was to stop a horde of Cannibals, which the golem may have pacified by giving flowers to them rather than killing them. Brendan felt that a lighthearted conclusion was the best way to end the Venture Cinematic Universe, something he now regrets after seeing Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Shortly after, Brendan decided on making Venture: Bounty an anthology film, which would've had "never-before-seen" Venturian Battle episodes go to theaters. One of these would've had a somber tone and look similar to the web series Salad Fingers. * The title "Venture: Bounty" comes from the Inert's Bounty, a ship that is used throughout the film. The ship was originally just called "the Bounty", with the name being based on the Destiny's Bounty from Ninjago. The Bounty would've been able to fly (as well as provide marine transportation), similar to the Destiny's Bounty. * From 2017 - 2019, the film was going to be animated in a similar style to Venturian Battle. In order to maintain consistency with the other VCU movies, however, Bounty was changed to a live-action film in January of 2020. Category:Movies Category:Venture: Bounty